Pokemon: A New Journey
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Ash, Dawn, May, Brock, Ritchie, Max and Misty set out to the new region: Drogan when they came across Matt who is starting of become a trainer. Follow Matt and friends as they defeat gyms, make friendships and sing some songs. MayxAsh DawnxOC
1. CH 1 Start of Something New

Pokémon: A New Journey

Summary: Ash, Dawn, May, Brock, Ritchie, Max and Misty set out to the new region: Drogan when they came across Matt who is starting of become a trainer. Follow Matt and friends as they defeat gyms, make friendships and sing some songs.  
MayxAsh DawnxOC

Chapter 1- Start of Something New

It was a beautiful day in Castalia City, as the big skyscrapers tower above of everything else. We see three people standing near the boat to Kanto. One of the people is Cilan, a Pokémon Connisseur with green hair and green eyes and is also the ex-gym leader of Straiton Town. One of the girls in the group is Iris who has big, bushy purple hair and brown eyes, who is also a Gym Leader of Opelucid City. They are talking to a sixteen year old boy wearing a cap with a pokeball on it. He has messy raven hair and his faithful companion, a Pikachu, his name is Ash Ketchum.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Iris said softly to Cilan and Ash. Ash nodded and put his hand out to Cilan, who hit it and crushed him into a hug.

"This journey was so fun." Cilan said releasing Ash. Ash smiled and nodded and remembered all of the good times with the green hair boy and the purple hair girl. The horn alerted everyone to get on the ship to Vermillion city, Ash turned around and hugged his Unova travelling companions before walking off with his Pikachu and his shoulders. When Ash got on the ship, he waved back to his two friends before finding his room.

"Welcome to the S.S Anne, your captain is speaking just to remind you that, we will be arriving in 30 hours, please enjoy your trip." The captain said blaring out of the speakers. Ash smiled and turned to his Pikachu.

"We are going home, Pikachu." Ash smiled. Pikachu smiled and climbed on to Ash's bed before climbing on his bed. Ash laughed and then turned to the T.V to pass the time.

Meanwhile in Drogan, 2 days later

A sixteen year old boy woke up and looked around his surroundings before realising he was in his bed. He looked around at his voltorb clock and quickly shot out of his bed. He put on his new travelling clothes which was a black jacket, a new hat which had half of a pokeball, jeans and white trainers, he was about to start his new journey as a Pokémon trainer.

"Matt! Are you up?" shouted at the new adventurer. Matt shouted back a yes and quickly sped to the breakfast table and devoured his breakfast and quickly shot off to Professor's Yew laboratory. Matt went up to the laboratory and knocked on the front door and waited a few moments. The door opened and a old man with long beard stood in front of Matt.

"I was expecting you, Matt." Prof. Yew said while smiling. Prof. Yew lead him into the lab and Matt got a glimpse of every kind of different Pokémon. Matt stared in awe as he walked down to the main room. Matt walked in to see four Pokémon eating on the table.

"Matt." Prof. Yew said in a gruffy voice. "I like you to meet Chikorita, Chimchar, Squirtle and Pikachu." Prof. Yew said. Matt looked at the Pokémon and thought who he should pick to be his friend and partner. Matt looked at all of them and decided to go with the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu, would you be my friend?" Matt said bending down to look at the little mouse Pokémon right in the eyes. Pikachu nodded and jumped at Matt who caught him and hugged him. Prof. Yew smiled and one of his assistants telling him that Prof. Oak was on the phone.

"Oak, long times no see." Prof. Yew said to the screen which had Prof. Oak on the other side.

"Hello Yew, just telling you that you might be expecting seven trainers coming to your Lab." Oak said looking behind him. Yew nodded and Matt decided to leave the lab, when Matt was about to leave he forgot his pokedex and pokeballs; he picked them up and walked out with his Pikachu on his shoulders.

In Kanto, before Matt getting his Pokémon

Ash was walking down the street to Oak's lab. His Pikachu on his shoulder looking around trying to see someone, Ash sighed and continued on to the Oak lab. He got up to the front door and knocked but it was already opened, Ash shrugged and walked to the Coral. When he opened the back door, he saw his mum, the professor and his closest friends there.

"SURPRISE." Everyone shouted before running off to hug him. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran over to the other Pokémon. Ash hugged everyone and after they said hey, they went over to a big table with heaps of food on it. Ash looked around to see his first travelling partners, Brock and Misty. Ash smiled at them and waved to them, and then he saw Max, Dawn and Ritchie talking, Ritchie came to the Ranch to see Ash and ask his something. Ash walked around and then saw her, May, he liked May since the beginning of his journey with her, everybody knows except May, and even Ritchie knew when he got here.

"He-y May." Ash stuttered. May turned around and crushed him in a big hug. When May let go, he turned around to see all of his Pokémon even his Unova Pokémon stampeding towards him, he grew big eyes and before he could do anything, he was trampled by all of his Pokémon. Everybody smiled when Ash was crushed, when Ash got up he saw the professor gesturing towards him.

"I have big news concerning Ash but first a toast to Ash's wonderful performance in the Unova league." Oak said while raising his glass, everyone did the same and congratulated Ash on his top 8 performance before losing to Trip. Ash smiled and didn't even remember his defeat to Trip.

"Now, there is a new region and I know Ash will want to go." Oak said before he heard Ash say a 'hell, yea'.

"So, I will give you the information to Drogan now." Oak said before coming down and talking with the trainers and coordinators. Oak told that Drogan is near Unova and they will need a plane to get there. Ash smiled and went around and asked if they wanted to come. Brock said yes immediately, so did May, Max, Dawn and Misty. Ritchie thought about and then finally nodded. So the seven trainers got all of their Pokémon together, there gear and set off the next morning to Drogan

**What do you think!**

**Please R&R**

**Here are the teams of our young trainers are bringing**

**Ash:  
Pikachu  
Bulbasaur  
Staraptor  
Emboar  
Totadile  
Muk**

**Dawn:  
Piplup  
Quilava  
Mamoswine  
Togekiss  
Buneary  
Pachirusa**

**Brock:  
Onix  
Crogank  
Geodude  
Graveler  
Vulpix  
Sudowoodo**

**Misty:  
Staryu  
Starmie  
Azurill  
Goldeen  
Psyduck  
Lantern**

**Max:  
Poliwrath  
Gallade  
Shuppet**

**Ritchie:  
Pikachu (Sparky)  
Charmelon (Zippo)  
Butterfree (Happy)  
Fearow (Wings)  
Pupitar (Cruise)**

**Tailow (Rose)**


	2. CH 2 New Friends and Old Rivals

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters except OC's**

Chapter 2- Seeing New Friends and Old Rivals

Ash, May, Max, Brock, Misty, Dawn and Ritchie got off the plane to see a town with a few cities in it and Prof. Yew laboratory.

"Finally, we're here." Ritchie said tired. The rest nodded and walked into the town of Westfield and looked around their surroundings trying to find the laboratory.

"There it is." Dawn pointed to the big buildings. Ash and Ritchie with their Pikachu on their shoulders rant to the laboratory as fast as they can. The others laughed and ran off to catch up with the two excited trainers.

(**This song is in the tune of Pokémon advanced theme song**)

_A kid from Pallet Town ( _Ash running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Birds Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (Team Rocket looking at directly ahead and waving)  
Pokemon Drogan (Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with there Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

Our heroes ran up to the front door and looked behind and didn't see anybody friends were behind them. They shrugged and knocked on the big, brown door leading to the lab. When the door opened they saw Prof. Yew smiled and introduced himself and led them into the main room. When they got to the main room, they saw a Matt sitting down talking to are yellow electric mouse. The two Pikachu's, Ash's and Ritchie's jumped off excitedly off their masters shoulders and ran to the other Pokémon. Matt turned his chair to see the two Pikachu's running to him. Matt smiled and told his Pikachu to introduce himself. Matt's Pikachu jumped off Matt's lap and ran to the other Pikachus and started talking to them in Pokémon language. Matt got out of the chair and walked over to our heroes.

"Hey, I'm Matt and that's my Pikachu." Matt said introducing himself. Ash and Ritchie shook his hand when Brock, Misty, Max, Dawn and May waved.

"You see." Prof. Yew came over with all new pokedex's for everyone.

"I asked Matt to stay because I'm asking if Matt could came with you guys and show him the ropes. Prof. Yew said in a gruffy voice. Ash looked at everyone and smiled at Matt.

"More the merrier." Ash said with a childish grin. They all turned around to see all the Pkachu's exchange high fives. Everyone laughed and Ash, Ritchie and Matt picked up there Pikachu's and were ready to set off. Prof. Yew smiled and walked into the back room to fetch something, everyone didn't know where he went. He came back with a egg with blue and black stripes on it.

"Matt, I want you to have this egg." Prof. Yew said handing Matt the egg.

"Take good care of it." Prof. Yew added. Matt nodded and walked out of the lab with the gang. When they walked outside they saw three people standing there. One of these guys had purple hair and black eyes, the other had blonde hair and orange eyes and the last person had green hair and held a rose in his hand,

"Hey, Ash." Paul said with a devilish smile. Ash, Dawn and Brock glared at him. Barry waved at Dawn and Drew adnowledged May.

"What are you pretty girls doing with them?" Drew said pointing to Matt, Ritchie and Ash.

"Because we are friends with them." May said matter-of-factly. Drew laughed and Barry chuckled.

"We'll make you a deal, a two on two, Drew and I verses Ash and his look alike." Barry said smiling. Ritchie stared at him with eyes of anger.

"Whoever wins gets the girls." Barry finished. The girls looked angry saying how they wernt a toy. Matt stood up at glared at Barry and Drew.

"How about a three on three, Ash, Ritchie and I verses all three of you." Matt said glaring at them. Ash and Ritchie tried to shut Matt up but the guys already agreed.

"Your ON." They shouted. Ash and Ritchie stared at Matt but relucteny walked over to the back of the lab where there was.

"Frosslass, stand by." Paul shouted.

"Heracross, let's go." Barry shouted.

"Roserade, come on out." Drew shouted.

The three Pokémon came out and looked ready to fight. Ash and Ritchie pulled a Pokeball from there belt and threw it.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash shouted while twisting his cap.

"Zippo (Charmeleon), I choose you." Ritchie shouted.

Matt looked at his Pikachu and Pikachu nodded back and ran out to the field next to Zippo and Bulbasaur.

"This match is a Three on Three, no time limit and no substition's." Brock shouted as the referee.

"BEGIN." Brock shouted.

The battle of the rivals has begun.

**What Do You Think! Please R&R**

**Like the Theme Song **

**Next: **The battle of Ash, Ritchie and Matt verses Drew, Paul and Barry has begun, who will win. Is Matt ready for his first battle? Can Ash and Ritchie help Matt win his first battle? Will Brock hit on a girl next chapter? Stay tuned to **Pokémon: A New Journey**


	3. CH 3 A First Battle

Chapter 3- A First Battle

Last time on Pokémon: A New Journey

"_Finally, we're here."_

"_Hey, I'm Matt and that is my Pikachu." _

"_I asked Matt to stay because I'm asking if Matt could came with you guys and show him the ropes."_

"_More the merrier."_

"_How about a three on three, Ash, Ritchie and I verses all three of you."_

_The battle of the rivals has begun_

**(Theme Song)**

_A kid from Pallet Town ( _Ash running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Birds Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

Ash, Ritchie and Matt stood one end of the grassy plain's as Drew, Paul and Barry stood the other end.

"Let's get this started, Frosslass blizzard towards Butterfree." (Paul)

"Heracross, Mega Horn at Pikachu." (Barry)

"Roserade, Magical Leaf at Bulbasaur."(Drew)

Ice shards surrounded Froslass and shot off towards Happy while Roserade shot leaves at the other grass Pokémon and Heracross ran to Pikachu with his horn glowing.

"Happy, try and block it with Silver Wind." (Ritchie)

"Bulbasaur hit Magical Leaf with your vine whips." (Ash)

"Alright Pikachu, hit Mega Horn with your Iron Tail." (Matt)

Powdery scales surrounded Happy and collided with Frosslass blizzard as Pikachu and Heracross kept on trying to hit the other Pokémon and Bulbasaur's vine whip destroyed Roserade's magical leaf. The moves collided with eachother and a big cloud of smoke which none of the trainers could see their Pokémon.

"Heracross, where are you?" Barry shouted. The trainers tried desperately to see their Pokémon.

"NOW!" Matt, Ritchie and Ash shouted. Barry, Drew and Paul saw three different attacks aiming straight for their Pokémon. Bulbasaur's solarbeam hitting Roserade head on, Paul's Frosslas getting hit by a Bug Buzz by Happy and Heracross getting hit by an Electro Ball from Pikachu. Frosslas, Heracross and Roserade shot back and landed down at their trainer's feet with swirls in their eyes.

"How could we lose like that?" Paul said returning his Frosslas. Drew and Barry nodded and returned their Pokémon and walked off to the next city.

Ash went up to his Bulbasaur and praised him on his hard work, Ritchie did the same so did Matt with his Pikachu.

"Our first battle Pikachu and we won." Matt said smiling to his partner. Pikachu smiled and nodded and ran over to Ash's Pikachu and talked to him. Ash smiled and went over to the girls.

"What an arrogant jerk's." Dawn said, Misty and May nodded and thanked Ash, Ritchie and Matt for beating the three jerk's. Ash smiled and gave a no worries back to the three girls, Ritchie smiled and Matt smiled as well. The heroes walked off to see the Prof. Yew to see where the next city was.

"The next city is Hallow City and it has no Gym's but it has a contest in three days, it takes about a day's travelling to get there." Prof. Yew said before handing them a Pokémon handbook of Drogan. The heroes nodded and walked out of the lab and started the path down to Hallow City.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Max asked. The others nodded and continued down the path. Matt smiled and ran off in front of the group and turned to them.

"I've known you guys not long but I already see you as my best friends." Matt said smiling.

**Warning a song is next, I will write the name of one of our heroes next to a line and that means he or she is singing it**

_Til' the end I will be with you, _(Matt)_  
__We will go where our dreams come true, (Ash)__  
__All the times that we have been through, (Ritchie)__  
__You will always be my best friends... (Misty)___

_Here we are - on a new adventure (Max)__  
__Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness (May)__  
__We are set - for suprises - even battle! (Brock)__  
__We're a team - no one better mess with us! (Matt and Dawn)___

_If we stand as one, (Ash) __  
__There's nothing to fear, (May)__  
__We'll beat the darkness, (Ritchie and Misty)__  
__And we'll stay right here! (Max and Brock)__  
__Time after time, (Matt and Ash)__  
__That's how it will be, (May and Dawn)__  
__Just you and me. (Brock and Misty)___

_Til' the end I will be with you, (Misty and Dawn)__  
__We will go where our dreams come true, (Brock and May)__  
__All the times that we have been through, (Ash, Matt and Ritchie)__  
__You will always be by best friends... (Everyone)_

The friends laughed and sped off to Hallow City.

**What Do You Think!**

**Please R&R **

**Next: **Ash and friends reach Hallow City and they find out that there is a fair happening on the day before the contest. Ash promised Matt and Ritchie that he will ask May out do it: if they go with him! So who do Ritchie and Matt bring? What will happen between Ash and May? But I promise you that there will be romance in the air. _  
_


	4. CH 4 Day at the Fair! Round One Begin

**Sora444- **Hey everybody I'm just here…

**Ash- **Can I do the disclaimer please?

**Sora444- **No, so shut up before I get Misty and her mallet.

**(Ash cowers in fear)**

**Sora444- **I do not own Pokémon, I only own the OC's

Chapter 4- _Day at the fair! Round one begin_

**Last time on Pokémon: A New Journey**

"_Ash, Matt and Ritchie are the winners."_

"_Our first battle Pikachu and we won."_

"_The next city is Hallow City and it has no Gym's but it has a contest in three days, it takes about a day's travelling to get there."_

"_I've known you guys not long but I already see you as my best friends."_

**(Theme Song)**

_A kid from Pallet Town ( _Ash running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Birds Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

Ash, Ritchie and Matt ran ahead with their Pikachu's on their shoulders as the rest of the group hang back and talked about the contest which was coming up in one day. As they were talking Matt, Ash and Ritchie run up the hill to see a big city with skyscrapers and blimps over the city saying **Hallow City, **they smiled at eachother and didn't even wait up for the others. When the others caught them up, Matt, Ash and Ritchie were at the main entrance of Hallow City, what they were interested in was a flyer posted on the wall when they walked in.

_Are you looking for something to do today before the contest?  
If you are, Come to the Hallow Fair for One Day only_

"Seems fun." Ritchie said looking at the flier.

"Ash, ask May to it?" Matt teasing Ash. Ash suddenly blushed and mumbled that he didn't like her.

"You do like her, Ash." Ritchie said laughing at his reaction.

"Just ask her." Matt said.

"Fine but you have to promise me something?" Ash asked. Ritchie looked at Matt and gave a look what said 'what are we in for?'.

"Sure anything?" Matt said uneasy.

"You have to come with me?" Ash asked pleadingly . Matt and Ritchie looked on with a dumb expression.

"No, you see Ash. A date is between two people." Matt said chuckling.

"I know that but you guys just ask Dawn and Misty to go so May wont think it's a date but the we will separate." Ash said quickly. Matt and Ritchie gave Ash blank looks but before they could reply, the girls caught up with them with no Brock or Max.

"Where's Max and Brock?" Matt asked holding his egg.

"They went to the Pokémon Centre." Dawn said.

Matt nodded and waited for Ash to ask May to the fair but he wasn't so Matt decided to ask first.

"Hey Dawn, how about we go to the fair there having today, as friends of course." Matt asked Dawn. Dawn looked shocked but nodded and accepted. When they walked off, Matt gave an apologetic face to Ash and Ritchie. Ritchie shook his head and turned to the girls who had puppy dog eyes.

"I guess you want us to ask you to the fair?" Ritchie said sheepishly.

The girls smiled and nodded and after a quick phone call to Brock the six friends went off to the fair.

**Matt and Dawn**

Matt and Dawn walked through the fair looking at the different stalls as Matt is listening to Dawn's adventures with Ash they went past an arena with young trainers. Matt ran up to the flier and the instructions are:

Only One Pokémon

No Time Limit

Winner wins a Pokémon

Matt looked at it and turned to see Dawn gesturing him to go and try and win that Pokémon. Matt ran on stage and signed up to see only 16 trainers signed up. The trainers all got a number and Matt got number 16 for being the last person. The trainers had to remember all of the numbers as the judge puts them into a cage and picks them out one at a time. Matt got paired up with Number 1, who was a boy named Jeremy. Dawn watched on the sidelines and decided to ring Brock and Max to see if they wanted to watch battle in a tournament.

(**On Phone)**

**Hey Brock. **Brock could hear Dawn's voice over the pokegear.  
**Hey Dawn, what's up? **Brock asked  
**Do you want to watch Matt in a tournament? **Dawn asked  
**Yeah sure, I'll get Max but where's Ash and all that? **Brock asked.  
**I don't know… **Dawn said wondering.

**Ash and May**

Ash and May went around the fair talking about their adventures throughout Johto and Sinnoh, Ash trying not to stare at May for a long time so she catch him. They went over to a game that you need to shoot three basketballs in a hoop. Ash gave the clerk money for one game and picked a basketball. Pikachu was on the side cheering for his best friend and May was also cheering. Ash shot the three hoops with ease so the clerk said he could take anything from the top shelve. Ash picked the giant Torchic plushie.

"I want you to have it May." Ash said giving her to plushie. May blushed and tried to say know but Ash insisted. So they continued to walk until they saw Dawn sitting in the stands of the arena.

"Hey, Dawn." May shouted waving to her friend. Dawn noticed them and walked over to see Brock and Max watching the battles closely.

"What are you doing here?" Ash said sitting down next to May.

"Matt's in the tournament and the winner gets a Pokémon." Dawn said.

While they were talking Misty and Ritchie came over and sat next down to them.

"Where have you been?" Max asked finally stopped watching the battle.

"Tell you later." They both said together.

The others shrugged and turned their attention back to the arena.

"Where did you get the doll?" Max asked his sister.

"Ash won it for me." May said pointing to Ash.

Misty and Dawn awwwwd and Ritchie elbowed Ash and Max didn't what the hell was going on.

"Please welcome our next competitors in the red corner, Jeremy from Nuvema Town." The crowd cheered and Matt stood up to the green corner.

"In the green corner, Matt from Westfield." The announcer said his voice blaring though the speakers. Matt waved at everyone with all of his friends cheering loudly for him.

"Competitors please pick your Pokémon." The announcer shouted.

"Charmander, I choose you." (Jeremy)

"Pikachu, you're up." (Matt)

Round one has begun.


	5. CH 5 Winners are Grinners!

**(Just a heads up, I don't do contests, I don't know how to do them so I will skip them until someone wins the ribbon.)**

Chapter 5- Winners are Grinners! Saved by Family

**Last Time on Pokémon: A New Journey**

"_Hey Dawn, how about we go to the fair there having today, as friends of course."_

"_I want you to have it May."_

"_Matt's in the tournament and the winner gets a Pokémon."_

"_In the green corner, Matt from Westfield."_

"_Pikachu, you're up."_

_**(Theme Song)**_

_A kid from Pallet Town ( _Ash running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Birds Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

"Let the battle begin." The referee shouted.

"Metal Claw, Charmander." (Jeremy)

"Iron Tail." (Matt)

Charmander's claw grew a silver colour and ran at Pikachu which Pikachu blocked with Iron Tail.

"Flip Over him, Pikachu." (Matt)

Pikachu flipped over Charmander and landed behind him.

"Behind You Charmander!" (Jeremy)

"Electro Ball." (Matt)

Charmander turned around just to see a electro ball hit him right in the face. Charmander was pushed back and fainted with swirls in his eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The match goes to Pikachu and Matt." The announcer shouted. Matt ran to Pikachu and picked him up and congratulated him. Pikach squeled in excitement and hugged his trainer.

"Good work, Charmander." Jeremy said before returning his Charmander. Jeremy walked to the middle of the ground and shook Matt's hand. Matt went on to win the next four battles what made him eligible for competing in the final. Matt was out having lunch with his friends as they talked strategy's and what Pokémon could it be? Matt was sitting next to a tree by himself with his Pikachu talking to him.

"You ready Pikachu?" Matt said smiling.

"Chu." Pikachu nodded as fast as he could. Matt laughed and heard someone walking towards him. Matt turned to see Ash with his Pikachu, the Two Pikachu's ran over to the big field where the Two Pikachu's were playing. When the Two Pikachu's were playing, a gloved robotic hand snatched the two Pokémon and drew them to a big balloon.

"PIKACHU!" Ash and Matt shouted in unison.

"We have no time for a motto, that's just leave." Jesse said over the voice.

Ash was about to send his Staraptor but he forgot his Pokemon at lunch. When Team Rocket was about to leave with their Pokemon, an Absol jumped out of the bushes.

"Razor Wind, Absol." The masked figure said.

Absol's horn started to glow and Absol threw wind at the balloon which cut straight though it and Team Rocket crashed down and crawled out of the balloon.

"Who do you think you are?" Jesse shouted at the masked figure.

"They are not your Pokémon." He said.

"Enough, Seviper Go!" Jesse shouted while James sent out Cacnea.

The masked figure smirked and Absol came back before his feet waiting for his next Pokémon.

"Umbreon, Go!" He said throwing a pokeball containing the dark Pokémon.

"I think I know someone with them Pokémon." Matt said staring at the Pokémon.

The others ran up to them and saw the battle between Team Rocket and the masked figure.

"Whoa, an Umbreon." Max said while getting out his Pokedex.

_Umbreon, The Moonlight Pokemon  
When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains an mysterious power._

"Cacnea, Bullet Seed." (James)

"Poison Tail, Seviper." (Jesse)

Cacnea shot out seed out of his hands straight at Umbreon when Seviper charged Absol with it's poison tail.

"Night slash then Psycho Cut, Absol." (Masked Figure)

"Hyper Beam, Umbreon." (Masked Figure)

Absol threw a Night Slash that threw him up and then Absol jumped up and hit Cacnea with Psycho Cut what pushed Cacnea crashed into Team Rock when Umbreon used Hyper Beam what blew back Seviper into Team Rocket and sent them packing.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted. The Masked Figure was about to leave but was held back by the trainers.

"Thanks, do you want to stay for lunch?" Dawn asked.

"No thanks." He said before walking off.

"Why not, Alex?" Matt said smiling. The masked figure turned around and pulled down his hood, so the heroes could see the trainer. The trainer looked like Matt but older.

"I thought you wouldn't regonize me, bro." Alex said smirking.

"BROTHER." Everyone shouted.

So Alex had lunch with the trainers and Matt told how he was the 6th Gym Leader of Drogan.

"Hey Alex, do you want to see your brother battle?" Dawn asked while she was getting up.

"Sure, that's see how far you come." Alex said smirking. Pikachu jumped on Matt's shoulder and had a determinate face on. Everyone laughed at Pikachu and walked to the Arena where Matt's last battle is. Matt arrived at the battlefield to see his opponent already there, Jacob. Matt and Jacob shook hands and walked back to their ends.

"Blastoise, Your up!" (Jacob)

The pokeball opened up and a big turtle came out and looked ready to fight. Ash and Ritchie were on the side talking if Matt could win this.

"I reckon he won't." Ash said staring at the Pokémon. Unfortunaly, Dawn and May heard him.

"Some friend you are." Dawn and May said together.

"I agree with Ash. Matt has the Type advantage but Blastoise has the weight and size advantage." Alex said staring at Pikachu. Then Dawn went on to say same brother you are.

"Pikachu, That's prove Alex wrong." (Matt)

Pikachu ran on to the field and got ready to fight.

"Let the Battle begin." The referee said.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash." (Jacob)

Blastoise got into his shell and sped off towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu." (Matt)

Pikachu was a little late and got hit by hit. Pikachu landed with a thud and Blastoise went back on his side.

"Your Pikachu is Pathetic." (Jacob)

"No its not. We haven't fainted yet have we?" (Matt)

Jacob smirked and commanded hit to use hydro pump.

Water shot at Pikachu 100 km hour and Matt had an idea.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle though the hydro pump." (Matt)

"Pikachu ran at the Hydro Pump, electricity surged though Pikachu's body and Pikachu tackled though the water and hit Blastoise head on. Blastoise fell back with swirls in his eyes.

"We did it, Pikachu." Matt said running up to the starter. Pikachu jumped at Matt when the friends ran down to congratulate him.

"Thanks guys." Matt said getting a pat on the back from Ash. Matt's egg started to glow and hatch Matt couldn't believe it, Matt took it off Dawn and held until it hatched. It hatched and the Pokemon had blue and black stripes.

"It's a Riolu." Everyone shouted. Riolu opened his eyes and saw Matt and hugged him. The girls awwwwd and the boys laughed, Matt gave Riolu to Dawn so Matt could go get his prize. Matt went on stage to receive his prize. Matt ame down and told everyone to meet him at the grassy plains. Everyone caught up with Matt and Matt released the Pokémon.

"It's a Minccino." Ash said.

"It's so cute." Dawn squealed as did May. Matt rolled his eyes and Pikachu and Riolu went over to say hi.

"Welcome to the team." Matt squatted down to Riolu and Minccino. The squealed happily and tackled Matt into a hug what Pikachu soon joined after. Alex was watching behind the bushes and smiled to see Matt was doing okay. Alex ran back to his gym in Shadow Town. The rest of the friends laughed as Matt returned Minccino and Riolu.

"Where now?" Ash asked.

"Alex told us that we need to take the boat from here to Granite Island where the first gym battle is." Brock said looking at the map. Ash nodded and ran with Pikachu to find the port.

**What Do You Think!**

**Please R&R**

**Next: **Ash and friends reach the boat to Granite Island, where the first gym is. They find out that it takes a whole day to get there, so our heroes spilt off in groups. Matt and Dawn relationship is starting to go somewhere but when there walking team rocket snatches Dawn and takes her under water!. What will Matt do? Find out in **Pokémon: A Next Journey**


	6. CH 6 Overboard!

Chapter 6- Overboard!

**Last Time on Pokemon: A New Journey**

"_Charmander is unable to battle! The match goes to Pikachu and Matt."_

"_I thought you wouldn't regonize me, bro."_

"_We did it, Pikachu."_

"_Welcome to the team."_

"_Alex told us that we need to take the boat from here to Granite Island where the first gym battle is."_

**(Theme Song)**

_A kid from Pallet Town ( _Ash running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Birds Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

The group of friends arrived at the port to see a big boat about five stories high.

"Can we please have eight tickets to Granite Island?" Matt asked the ticket cashier. She smiled and handed them eight tickets."

"It takes an overnight trip to get to Granite Island." She added. Matt smiled at her and handed the tickets to his friends and informed them that it his an overnight trip to Granite Island. They walked on and were stopped by a guard asking for their tickets.

"Their you go." The guard handed their tickets back. "And here are your key cards." The guard said befor gesturing them to move. They walked until they reached their rooms.

"So It's Ash, Ritchie and I in this one." Matt said pointing at 665A. "Brock and Max in 667A." Matt continued as Brock and Max walked into there room. "And the girls in the one next to us." Matt smiled pointing at 666A." Dawn smiled back at Matt and Matt was lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Matt, are you coming?" Ash asked laughing. Matt shook his head and followed Ash and Ritchie into there rooms

**Brock and Max**

Brock put his stuff down and turned around to see Max already on his bed reading the pamphlets trying to find something to do. Max spotted something and gestured for Brock to come over.

"Hey, It says there having a Breeders meeting for all Breeders and anyone interested to come." Max said pointing it out to Brock. "And Nurse Joy is going to be there." Max said. Max looked up from the pamphlet and saw Brock running out to the Breeders meeting. Max ran out passing the boy's room and the girl's room.

"Going to the breeder's meeting!" Max shouted running after the love-struck Brock. The boys shrugged and went back into there room as the girls went back into their's.

**Matt, Ash and Ritchie**

Matt, Ash and Ritchie walked back into their rooms and Ash and Ritchie sat on their beds as Matt went over to the window and sat down watching the sea.

"What's up Matt?" Ash said while Pikachu finds some ketchup. Ritchie noticed the something and asked Matt the same question.

"You promise to keep this a secret?" Matt said softly. Ritchie and Ash nodded as the Pikachu's sat in the corner.

"When I was younger, I was always compared to my brother, Alex." Matt said softly. "Grades, friends, even girlfriends." Matt continued. "I didn't have a lot of friends, so I couldn't wait to start my journey." Matt said staring out the window. "When I started my journey, I was worried that I wasn't ready for it, my brother came back the day before and showed off his Pokémon and I promised him that one day, I will beat him in a battle." Matt finished trying not to cry. "When I met you guys, you were my first friends." Matt smiled sadly at Ash and Ritchie. Ritchie and Ash smiled at Matt and went over to Matt to give him a pat on the back. What the guys didn't know that Misty, Dawn and May were on the other side of the door listening.

"That's so sad." Dawn said quietly. May nodded and continued to listen.

"But I don't reckon, I can beat him." Matt said sadly. Ash tried to cheer Matt up but Matt wouldn't have it and left the room talking to no one, Pikachu followed his trainer as he left the room. The girls hurried back in their room still spying on Matt when he walked off from the room.

**Misty, Dawn and May**

The girls shut the door and chatted about Matt.

"He need's someone to cheer him up." May said smiling at Dawn. Misty caught on and they both smiled at Dawn.

"Why me?" Dawn whined.

"Because out of all of us, you are the closest to him." Misty pointed out. May nodded and pushed her out of the room to cheer Matt up.

Dawn walked all over the boat trying to look for Matt, but she couldn't find him. When she was walking over the boat, she found Brock being pulled by Max and Crogank chuckling at the sight of them, Dawn shook her head and finally found Matt on the side of the ship looking out to the sea with his Riolu and Pikachu trying to cheer him up.

"It's not working, guys." Matt sighed quietly.

"Why, don't you let me try?" Dawn said coming up behind Matt. Matt turned around and was shocked to see Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked picking up Riolu while Pikachu goes on Matt's shoulder.

"To see how you are."" Dawn said sadly. Matt was confused at first but suddenly got what she meant.

"You heard?" Matt said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I did." Dawn said softly.

"So, I'm guessing you think I'm a loser and a wuss?" Matt said not looking at her.

"Why would you think that?" Dawn said softly.

"Everybody else did." Matt said putting his hand on the rails of the boat. Dawn looked at Matt with guilt in her heart.

"I'm really sorry." Dawn said quickly. Matt looked at her and looked deep in her eyes.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Matt said softly. Matt put Pikachu and Riolu down on the ground and continued to talk to Dawn.

"That's why you want to be a master?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I want to beat Alex." Matt said looking at her. Dawn smiled and walked to the rails and put her hands on them. Then a robotic hand shot out of the water and pulled Dawn over the edge. Matt reacted quickly and grabbed her hand and tried pulling her up. Matt tried pulling but the hand was winning. Pikachu and Minccino helped out and they were a little stronger but the hand pulled Dawn in the water and the last thing Matt saw was Dawn's hand going underwater. Matt suddenly felt like being the hero and he jumped on the rails and looked like about to dive before Matt jumped he pulled out his pokegear and rang Ash.

**(On Phone)**

**Ash! ** Matt shouted into the pokegear.

**Matt, what's wrong? **Ash sounded worried.

**Dawn gone overboard! **Matt shouted.

**What! **Ritchie's voice shouted.

**Look for Pikachu! **Matt shouted before hanging up.

Matt put the pokegear next to Pikachu and told his Pikachu that he will be fine. Matt dived off the boat and swam under water to try and fine Dawn. Ash and Ritchie rounded everybody up and they ran trying to fing Pikachu. Ash turned a corner and saw Pikachu staring over the ledge, Ash shouted everybody and them and lifeguards ran up to Pikachu. Ash looked over the ledge and suddenly realised what happened.

"He's in there." Ash said looking where Pikachu was looking. Everybody gasped and looked over the ledge.

Matt swam and saw Dawn unconscious on a rock, Matt gasped and swam as quickly as he could and picked Dawn up and swam to the surface as they were about to reach the top, the robotic hand grabed Matt's leg and pulled him back down, Matt pushed Dawn up and could only see Dawn resurface as he was brought back down. Ash was the first to see Dawn resurface and told the lifeguards, the lifeguards jumped off and rescued Dawn and brought her to the first aid centre. The friends rushed in to see Dawn crying while her Pokémon tried to cheer her up.

"Dawn, whats up?" May said sitting on her bed. Dawn sniffled more but finally gave her answer.

"Matt.." Dan said softly, everybody remembered and a sorrow looks on their faces.

"He risked his life to save me." Dawn said crying. Everybody shook their heads and sat down to remember him. Little did they know, Matt was on the ship looking for them, Matt went past the window of the first aid tent and saw everyone looking sad.

"What did I miss?" Matt said smiling walking through the door. Everyone's head turned and surprised to see Matt smiling soaked in his clothing. Dawn was the first to recover and tackled him in a great big hug.

"Woah, I'm alright Dawn." Matt said blushing. Dawn was crying into his shirt.

"Thank you so much Matt." Dawn said looking into his eyes. Matt looked confused.

"Why?" Matt said confused. Dawn playfully hit his arm and let go off the hug.

"For saving me." Dawn said blushing.

"No problem." Matt said before Dawn kissing him on the cheek and running off with Misty and May. Matt touched his cheek and smiled.

"By the way, how did you survive?" Brock asked. Matt smiled and told them about it…

**What Do You Think!**

**Please R&R**

**Positive Critcism guys!**

**Next: **Matt tell's his escape from death, the heroes reach Granite Island and Ritchie, Ash and Matt are full of hope and when they learn the gym leader is an old man. They think this will be easy! Matt and Dawn relationship grows and Ash and May's will grow. Next time in **Pokemon: A New Journey**


	7. CH 7 Battle for Badge!

**Last Time on Pokémon: A New Journey**

"_He need's someone to cheer him up."_

"_Yeah, I want to beat Alex."_

"_He risked his life to save me."_

"_What did I miss?"_

"_By the way, how did you survive?"_

**Chapter 7- **Battle for Badge!

**(Theme Song)**

_A kid from Pallet Town ( _Ash running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Birds Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

Matt, Ash, Ritchie, Max and Brock sat in Matt's room begging for Matt to tell them how he survived the claw and certain death.

"Well, it starts like this..." Matt started.

(_Flashback) (Matt's POV)_

_I was being pulled down by the claw after I saved Dawn, I tried to get it to release me but I couldn't, then out of nowhere, a Squirtle come out of nowhere and used Skull Bash on the claw and helped me get out, it then used Hydro Pump and blasted the claw away, it then helped me back to the surface and back to the ship._

_(End Flashback) No One POV_

"And then I caught it." Matt finished smiling.

"You caught it." Ash said amazed.

"Passengers, please be ready to dock at Granite Island, thank you for using the S.S Mary." The captain said over the loudspeaker. The guys went out of the room, grabbed their stuff and went to find the girls who were waiting at the bridge.

"What took you so long?" Dawn asked looking at her poketch.

"Sorry, we were hearing Matt's story." Ash said walking out on to the pier.

"Blame it on me." Matt said following him. The others laughed and followed.

The heroes walked into the cities of Granite Island and were amazed at the sights. They walked in the Pokemon Centre to see an old man with a long beard at the front desk, the friends walked behind him.

"I need my Pokemon healed quickly, I have to get back to the Gym." He said talking like he is in a rush. Ash and Ritchie overheard him and asked him what he was doing there.

"I am the gym leader." He said. Everyone was shocked and waited for the old man to get his Pokémon and leave.

"My name's John Rocky." John said before leaving the centre. Everyone healed their Pokemon and headed over to the gym to see Paul walking out with a badge in his hand.

Paul." Ash spat his name. Paul looked up and smirked.

"Still, have that pathetic Pikachu?" Paul said smirking. This caused Ash and Pikachu angry and were about to lunge at him, if Matt and his Pikachu didn't hold him back. Paul left the group but before he left, he winked at Dawn and she blushed, Matt was sad and angry but decided to head into the gym. When they walked in, they saw John on a rock waiting for them.

"Hello friends." John said in an old man's voice. Everyone waved and Ash stood forward.

"I challenge you to a battle." Ash said, and then Ritchie and Matt stood forward.

"I want to challenge Matt first." John said pointing at Matt. Matt smiled and ran over to the battlefield and stood staring at John.

"Here is our referee." John said pointing to a lanky man with two flags: a green one and a red one. The friends sat in the stands and waited for John's first Pokémon.

"This is a One-on-One match between John, the Granite Island gym leader verses Matt from Westfield." The referee shouted. "Pick your Pokémon."

"Go, Graveler." (John)

Graveler popped out of the poke ball and looked ready to fight.

"Squirtle, you're up." (Matt)

Squirtle jumped out looking forward to the match.

"BEGIN."

"Graveler, Rollout." (John)

Graveler jumped into a ball and rolled fast towards Squirtle.

"Dodge it." (Matt)

Squirtle dodged it easily and jumped over the rolling Pokémon. Graveler went up a rock and came back just as fast towards Squirle again.

"This time, Withdraw. (Matt)

Squirtle jumped into his shell and braced for impact, Graveler hit full force and the shell bounced off the opposite wall and shot back at Graveler who was standing up.

"Skull Bash." (Matt)

"Graveler, Rock Throw." (John)

Squirtle gained speed as Graveler threw rocks at the spinning Pokémon, rocks continued to bounce off Squirtle before hitting Graveler with Skull Bash. Graveler slided back, a bit hurt but was still strong. Squirtle bounced out of his shell and looked ready. John smiled to himself.

"This is all over." (John)

"Yeah right. (Matt)

"Graveler, Rollout again." (John)

"Again, Withdraw." (Matt)

In the stands, Brock was watching the battle realised that Matt was about to be hit.

"Matt,watch out." Brock shouted but Matt wasn't listening.

"What's up, Brock-o?" Ash said.

"Just wait." Brock said sadly.

Graveler rolled at Squirtle again and Squirtle went back into his shell.

"Jump." (John)

Graveler jumped high and was directly above of Squirtle.

"Squish it." (John)

Graveler came back fast and was going to crush Squirtle.

"Move." (Matt)

Graveler hit Squirtle when it was still in the shell and Graveler bounced off, the others waited to see if Squirtle was okay. Squirtle came out of the shell but had swirls in his eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner goes to gym leader, John." He said pointing at John.

"Good battle, Graveler." John said returning his Graveler. Matt was shocked, his first loss. He went to Squirtle and returned him without saying a word and left the building without saying a word to anyone. In the stands, everyone was sad about Matt's loss.

"You knew that would happen?" Dawn asked sadly. Brock nodded. They watched Matt leave the building and waited for someone to see if he was okay.

"(sigh) I'll go." Dawn said standing with Pikachu behind her.

"Who is next?" John shouted from the battlefield.

Matt sat under a tree outside of the gym in the park and just started to think to himself. Matt thought about the battle and how it could of gone either way.

"I was right, I can't beat Alex" Matt said sighing.

Pikachu ran up behind him and jumped into his lap, Matt was shocked but then started to stroke his fur.

"You can beat him." Dawn said coming in after Pikachu. Matt turned her head around so he wasn't looking at her.

"If I can't beat a Graveler, what chance do I have against Alex?" Matt said looking at his Pikachu.

"You just have to train." Dawn said sitting down next to him. Matt shook his head and continued to stroke Pikachu's fur.

"Ash lost is first gym battle in Sinnoh." Dawn said. Matt laughed and looked at Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn for helping me." Matt said softly looking into her eyes. Dawn smiled and looked into Matt's eyes. They leaned in and they kissed for about 2 minutes before stopping to Max watching them.

"You guys were kissing." Max said laughing. Matt and Dawn pulled away blushing.

"I have to go tell everyone." Max said running towards the group of heroes.

Matt and Dawn looked at eachother before realising that they better stop him.

"Max, if you tell." Matt and Dawn shouted at the same time.

**What do you think?**

**Please R&R**

**So our first relationship!**

**Next: **Matt goes back to the gym looking for Redemption as he looks to capture the Granite badge and they start the journey to the next city. Will Matt win? Will Dawn and Matt tell everybody about their feelings? These questions are answered in the next chapter of **Pokemon: A New Journey**


	8. CH 8 Redemption at the Gym!

**Last Time On Pokémon: A new Journey**

"_Sorry, we were hearing Matt's story."_

"_I am the gym leader."_

"_I challenge you to a battle."_

"_This is a One-on-One match between John, the Granite Island gym leader verses Matt from Westfield."_

"_Squirtle is unable to battle."_

"_The winner goes to gym leader, John."_

**Chapter 8- **Redemption at the Gym

Matt and Dawn chased after Max until they got to the Pokémon centre which where there friends were staying there tonight. Matt and Dawn ran in and saw their friends looking at them with strange faces.

"Hey everybody." Matt said smiling. Everybody smiled and continued on doing stuff. Matt went up to Ash and Ritchie and asked them how they do against the gym leader.

"Look." Ash said as Ritchie and Ash pulled out a badge what looked like a rock but on a small gold plaque.

"That looks amazing." Matt said admiring the badge. Ash and Ritchie smiled at him and put the badge back in their cases.

"I beat him with Totadile as Ritchie beat him with his Butterfree." Ash said drinking his water. Matt smiled and grabbed his Pikachu up and went to the doors.

"To the gym." Matt said walking out the door.

"You have to heal your Squirtle." Brock shouted at Matt. Matt returned and walked to Nurse Joy and smiled at the others.

"I forgot about that." Matt said sheepishly. The others fell down and laughed at the trainers mistake.

**(Theme Song)**

_A kid from Pallet Town (Ash_ running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)__  
With a brand new world to see ( _We see Drogan in a Bird's Eye view)_  
Don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
And still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pokemon/i_want_to_be_a_ ]__  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

I wanna be a hero (hero) (May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt is holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) ( _All eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

I wanna be a hero!_ ( _We see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)__  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

After the Pokémon centre incident, Matt walked up to the doors of John's gym.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Matt said to his electric mouse. Pikachu nodded and Matt walked in the gym with his friends behind him.

"I wish to challenge John." Matt shouted to the empty Gym.

John stood out of the shadows and called them over.

"Welcome back, Matt, you want to battle?" John said smiling as the others went into the stand. Matt nodded and walked over to the green side as the referee came out.

"This match is a One-on-One match between John and Matt." The referee shouted. John picked a pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Graveler, let's go." (John)

Graveler came out and looked at the opposite field.

"Minccino, show yourself." (Matt)

The cute mouse pokemon came out and looked ready to fight.

"Why isn't he using Squirtle?" Max asked Ash. Ash shrugged and looked back at the ground, Dawn looked intently on Matt. Max smiled to himself and whispered to Brock about what he saw, Brock fell over in shock but quickly got up before anybody noticed.

"Let the Battle Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Graveler, Rock Throw." (John)

Graveler threw rocks at the mouse pokemon.

"Dodge then Aqua Tail." (Matt)

Minccino dodged all of the rocks and then powered up his tail full of water and hit Graveler what shot it back couple of metres.

"Graveler, roll out." (John)

Graveler jumped into a ball and rolled towards Minccino.

"Double Team, Minccino." (Matt)

Hundreds of forms spreaded out over the arena and confused Graveler.

"Graveler, spin and rock throw." (John)

Graveler span around picking rocks up and throwing them at the forms, the forms disappeared as the rocks hit them, and the real Minccino jumped towards at Graveler.

"Aqua Tail." (Matt)

Minccino tail glowed blue and hit Graveler what knocked it back and it hit the wall. Graveler had been knocked out by Minccino.

"The battle goes to Matt from Westfield." The referee shouted rising his flad towards Matt. Minccino ran towards Matt and jumped in his arms and hugged him. Matt laughed as he celebrated his first gym badge with Pikachu and Minccino.

"Congratulations, Matt." John said handing a badge to Matt. Matt smiled and did a pose with Pikachu and Minccino holding the badge. Everyone laughed and headed out to the next gym.

"What's the next gym?" Ritchie said eager for his next badge. Brock and Max were reading the handbook and looked up to face everyone.

"Golden Grove." Max said pulling out his pokenav.

"The way to get to Golden Grove is to go thorough Grove Forest." Brock finished. Everyone smiled and ran forward except Matt and Dawn who stayed back and talked.

"Do we tell them?" Dawn asked. "About us?" She finished. Matt shrugged and looked dead ahead and saw May and Ash walking together talking together. Matt smiled and pointed it out to Dawn.  
"That's get them together." Dawn said with a grin. Matt laughed and put his arm around Dawn which she accepted happily.

"You guys coming?" Ash yelled back to the young trainer and the coordinator. Matt quickly pulled his arm away from Dawn before Ash could see.

"Yeah were coming." Dawn yelled back at Ash who ran off to see Brock.

"Maybe later." Dawn said winking at Matt before running off to the rest of the friends. Matt blushed and ran after his 'friend'.

Unknown to our heroes, three villainous people were spying on them in the bushes.

"Well, looks like the new twerp likes the blue twerpette." Jesse said to Meowth and James. James laughed and whispered into something into Jessie's ear.

"That's brilliant, James." Jesse said while bringing them into a huddle.

"We kidnap the blue twerpette and the brunette twerpette so the two twerps go looking for them." Jesse said with a evil cackle. James laughed and the two Team Rocket members ran off to where our heroes are. Meowth stayed back and was a little hesitant to go after his friends. He decided to follow and see what Jessie and James do the twerpette's.

**What Do You Think!**

**Please R&R**

**Next: **Ash and friends head into the forest and stop for lunch. While stopping for Lunch, Dawn and May go for a walk to talk about Matt and Ash but Jessie and James kidnap them and it is up to Ash, Matt and Meowth! Will they rescue Dawn and May? What will Team Rocket do with them? Why is Meowth helping? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of **Pokémon: A New Journey**


	9. The Choices We Make!

Chapter 9: The Choices we make!

"When can we stop?" May whined carrying her backpack whining, Matt and Dawn both rolled their eyes as the pack of heroes walked through the Grove Forest inching closer and closer towards Golden Grove; where Matt, Ash and Ritchie will verse the next gym leader and hoping to obtain their second badge.

"I think..." Brock started looking right and left. "That we should stop." He finished dropping his backpack and grabbing all of his cooking utensils out of his bag. May sighed in relief as she dropped her backpack and fell over in exhaustion.

_A kid from Pallet Town (Ash_ running along a path in Drogan with Pikachu on his shoulders_)  
with a brand new world to see (We_ see Drogan in a Bird's Eye view) _  
don't know what's ahead (_We see Matt with his Pikachu smiling and waving_.)  
But it won't get the best of me (_Dawn holding a ribbon and smiling_)  
There's so much to learn (_Brock reading a book_.)  
And battles to be won (_Ritchie's Butterfree battling a hitmonchan_.")  
I've advanced so far (_Ash's Totadile battling a Magmar_)  
and still there's always more to come (_Misty and Brock smiling at eachother_.)  
Take a step and I'm on my way (_Max training with his Poliwrath_)  
Gonna start all over again (_Matt running down a path with Ash and Ritchie_.)_

_I wanna be a hero (hero) _(May smiling next to her Glaceon.)_  
Pokemon Drogan (_Matt smiling with Dawn while she's holding Piplup and Matt are holding Pikachu_.)  
I'm on my way (_Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny waving_.)  
I wanna be a hero (hero) (All_ eight gym leaders standing with eachother_.)  
Give it just one chance (_Max with Gallade and Shuppet smiling.)

_And the future will decide (_Team Rocket blasting off again_.)  
If there's a hero very deep inside (_Ash, Ritchie and Matt with their Pikachu sitting on a rock_)_

_I wanna be a hero! (We_ see our heroes standing on a cliff with all of their Pokémon smiling_.)  
Pokemon! (_Ash throwing a pokeball_.)_

"Wow Brock, you sure can cook." Matt exclaimed patting his stomach, his Pikachu agreeing with him, the other heroes laughed as they have tasted Brock's cooking before.

"Why don't we rest for a while, it's been a busy few days and I bet the Pokémon could need the rest." Misty said picking her Pokeballs from her belt, the others nodded and threw out all off their Pokemon. Matt's Pokémon came out and they quickly went into a game of tag with Dawn's and Ash's Pokémon. Matt and Dawn smiled and laughed at their Pokémon's enthusiasm.

"Hey Dawn, can we talk?" May whispered to her girl 'best-friend'. Dawn nodded and quickly told Matt and the other's that the two girls were going for a walk. Dawn's and May's Pokémon looked worry but the two trainers quickly convinced the Pokémon that they would be fine. The rest of the heroes and their Pokemon watched the two girls walk off without a doubt anything could go wrong. How wrong they were.

Xxxxxxxx

"So, what did you want to talk about?" dawn asked concerned for her best friend. The two coordinators found a clearing next to river and Dawn sat by a tree.

"Well, I like this boy..." May started but was interrupted.

"Ash right?" Dawn said sheepishly. May opened and closed her mouth trying to found out how she could know.

"Come on May, everybody knows." Dawn said seriously. May started to panic and kept on saying if Ash knew but Dawn simply said it's Ash.

"So what do I do?" May pleaded. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and was about to say something when a girl around 20 years old with black hair done up in a ponytail and wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.

'Um, who are you?" May ask sheepishly, she didn't want anyone listening to her conversation.

"Oh, I'm Tori Sandercock and I think you should tell him." Tori said smiling warmly. May looked to Dawn and Dawn smiled at her. May was about to get up and tell Ash how she feels, if it wasn't for the sudden black.

Xxxxxxxx

"They've been gone a long time don't you think?" Matt asked nervously. The rest of our heroes had been waiting for the two girls for about half an hour now and Matt and Ash were starting to get worried.

"They'll be fi-what's that?" Ritchie said changing his sentence after hearing a bush rustling. Matt saw a leafeon jump out of the bush and looked at the humans with wide eyes.

"Wow a wild leafeon, I'm going to catch-"Matt shook his head and looked at the leafeon.

"It's not wild." Matt said simply before turning his attention to the leaf Pokemon. Leafeon looked around panicky and gestured to follow it before racing off towards the deep part of the forest.

"Wait!" Matt yelled returning his Pokemon before picking up Pikachu and chasing after the grass evolution of Eevee. Ash and Ritchie were close behind Matt as the rest of the heroes were following the three young trainers. The heroes ran after the Pokémon and found it hiding behind a bush. It gestured for Matt to come forward and Matt creeped up towards the bush and looked over it and saw Dawn, May and a mysterious girl tied up to three girls with their Pokemon locked up in a cage.

"You'll never get away with this!" Dawn spat angrily at the three rockets. James and Jesse laughed evilly as Meowth looked up shocked at the two rockets.

"They're not coming Jesse." James spat at his partner. Jesse sighed and then turned to James.

"Then we'll make sure these girls don't leave the forest alive." Jesse said smirking. The three girls looked shock at each other but tried to put on a brave face.

"Wy are youse killing them, they have nothing to do with the mission." Meowth spat angrily at his 'friends'.

"Things change Meowth." Jesse said simply before sending out her Arbok.

"Arbok poison sting until their dead." Jesse smirked. Meowth shook his head and released his claws on the two rockets, Arbok turned to the cat Pokemon and release Poison sting upon Meowth.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Matt's Pikachu jumped out of the bushes and bolted the two rockets and Arbok blasting them back from Meowth.

"If youse are changing, then so I am." Meowth said before helping our heroes cut the ropes of the girls. The heroes ran out of the bush and started to untie the three girls when Matt and Pikachu stood in front of them.

"You ruin everything." James spat releasing is carnivine. Carnivine and Arbok stood in front of its two trainers where Matt and Pikachu stood in front of the heroes and Tori.

"You've gone too far, Team Rocket." Matt whispered releasing Squirtle, Riolu and Minncino from their enclosed balls. "You've taken Pokemon from trainers, ruined people's lives and tried to take Ash's Pikachu more times than I can count." Matt whispered before looking up glaring at the two rockets and their Pokemon.

"But now one threatens my girlfriend and gets away with it." Matt said jumping behind the Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Water Gun. Riolu, Swift. Minncino, Return and Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Matt commanded, the respective Pokemon unleased the attacks with stars and hearts rotating the water gun with the thunder electrocuted the water heading straight for the rocket's

"Um James, I thing we may be..." Jesse panicked.

"Blasting off again." They both closed their eyes and the attack hit them and blasted them off and the last thing they saw was a star goes out.

"Well done guys!" Matt exclaimed enthusiastically. The Pokemon jumped up and did a pose as Dawn came up behind Matt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey-"Matt started before Dawn kissed passionately in front of the heroes; Matt smiled and kissed back gently basking in the perfectness. They pulled away and smiled at eachother before turning back to the rest of the gang.

"I guess we have to explain?" Matt said rubbing the back of his head.

**I finally wrote a new chapter! I'm currently writing a new chapter for Race against Sinnoh and SIAT but I'm really busy**

**Please R&R**


	10. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
